1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a telephone communication apparatus, and particularly relates to a fixed subscriber unit for a telephone network including a wireless local loop. This invention also relates to a method of inspecting a fixed subscriber unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a telephone network with a wireless local loop (WLL). In the WLL-based telephone network, a base radio station is located in or near a telephone office, and fixed subscriber units are provided in homes and places of businesses. A communication apparatus of the base radio station is connected to a communication apparatus of the telephone office. The communication apparatus of the telephone office is connected to a wire telephone network. Generally, telephone sets are connected to the fixed subscriber units, respectively. The fixed subscriber units can communicate with the base radio station by wireless. The fixed subscriber units and the base radio station compose a wireless communication network, that is, a WLL. In the WLL-based telephone network, a telephone set connected to a fixed subscriber unit can communicate with an arbitrary telephone set in the wire telephone network via the fixed subscriber unit, the base radio station, and the telephone office.
In a manufacturing factory, fixed subscriber units are inspected before they are shipped. The inspection of prior-art fixed subscriber units has complicated steps. Thus, the inspection of the prior-art fixed subscriber units tends to be low in efficiency.